


Di questi tempi

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Kei è davvero più sereno, di questi tempi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)

“Sai, ultimamente mi sembri più sereno.”   
  
Per un attimo la sua unica interlocutrice è la porta aperta del frigo. Poi, lentamente, da dietro l’anta spuntano una massa di capelli disordinati, una fronte corrucciata, due sopracciglia sottili incurvate nel loro solito disgusto mattutino. “Ah?” dice suo fratello, gli occhi sottili un po’ per il sonno un po’ per riuscire a distinguere almeno qualche sagoma senza occhiali, e Akiteru scoppia a ridere mentre rigira un’omelette.   
  
“Niente, niente. Puoi passarmi un piatto?”   
  
Kei riemerge dal frigo con un succo di frutta stretto al petto come un tesoro prezioso, poi si allunga deliberatamente verso lo sportello più alto della cucina - quello che Akiteru ha sempre fatto un po' fatica a raggiungere - e gli lancia un sorrisetto compiaciuto mentre lo apre senza nemmeno alzarsi sulle punte.   
  
Akiteru scuote la testa con un sospiro drammatico, ma quando Kei gli passa finalmente il piatto ci fa scivolare sopra l'omelette con un sorriso. Kei è davvero più sereno, di questi tempi. Nemmeno sei mesi prima e avrebbe fatto fatica a incrociare il suo sguardo, cercando scuse per andarsi a chiudere in camera sua e non dover rimanere nella stessa stanza con lui, e invece eccolo adesso che lo guarda, lo prende in giro, sprofonda al tavolo della cucina per fare colazione insieme.   
  
(Anche se quella doveva essere la sua omelette.)   
  
E poi c'è tutto il resto - tutte le persone che lo chiamano, tutte le persone che lo vengono a cercare, e Kei che brontola e lancia occhiatacce ma poi _sorride_ , appena appena, quando nessuno lo sta guardando. Non è semplicemente più sereno, è più felice.   
  
“Il mio piccolo fratellino!” esclama commosso, gli scompiglia i capelli passandogli accanto, e scoppia a ridere quando Kei, occhi strettissimi e guance gonfie come un criceto, gli lancia un'occhiata assassina.


End file.
